


Reflections in Blood

by Bloodinthebasment



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Vampire execution, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinthebasment/pseuds/Bloodinthebasment
Summary: Spencer is used to getting his own way and not playing by the rules so when he gets dealt a taste of his own medicine and his world is turned upside down he has to find new ways to survive in a hostile world.Luke watched Spencer’s fall from grace and while he should hate the vampire he finds himself intrigued and yearning to know more.





	Reflections in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something which has played out in my mind over the last six months. I’m a little apprehensive about posting mainly because it might only make sense to me but I thought I put it out there. As always I’m helped along and given encouragement by Maluminspace. 
> 
> Be kind <3 and let me know what you think and if it makes sense. I hope to carry this on but it really takes it’s toll on me so I have to spread out the writing.

Luke’s soul felt frozen to its core as the snow swirled around the packed town square like pretty white blossom petals. The blonde stood dithering as the violent wind picked up that was adding to the chill that whipped around them. He and Ashton had walked together along with hordes of others from their community who lived on the edges of capital city called Sanctum. It was a rare scene to see the solid metal gates open to their kind and the gun wielding guards waving them through freely.

This summoning was something which never happened so when they got the news Luke was filled with trepidation as to what it was all about. Returning back through those spiked metal gates and into the central part of Sanctum filled him with dread and created a tight knot of anxiety in his stomach. 

Luke surveyed the place where he and Ashton had stopped. The town was still beautiful he had to admit, it was just like he remembered from his childhood. The pointed rooftops and white walled buildings, the tight and winding cobbled roads lined with pretty greenery and tall trees. The city was a beautiful place and it pulled at his heart, but Luke had lived here in another life and had long since buried painful memories of his childhood living in the inner most parts of Sanctum and being from a chosen privileged human family that served. His life was hard now he would never deny it, he and Asheton’s line of work wasn’t the safest and would be seen as highly illegal if their ring in the black market was ever uncovered but so far, they hadn’t had any trouble.

Luke brushed the snow out of his blonde hair and pulled the hood up on his long coat as he nested his chin into his scarf. He and Ashton had been ushered along into the pretty town square where they now stood on the front row of partition which had been laid out to keep them all in order and from getting to close the central city members. The centre of the human district of Sanctum and where he and Ashton both stood now breathing into their fingerless gloved hands was like a small park filled with greenery and beauty. On a normal clear day round pathways and benches were perfectly perched for wanders to sit and take in the scenery and the beauty of the village that could been seen spread out below them as it flowed down the mountain side all the way the forest and barrens. Looming over the flat town square was huge and imposing building that dominated the scene. The church’s tall white walls and swirling black wrought iron gates made its presence known, it served as a lasting reminder for the privileged humans of the city never letting them forget that they lived here to serve the soulless. It still loomed down on him like the very first day he had asked his mother what it was as a child.

“That place gives me the creeps.” Ashton piped up as If reading Luke’s mind his breath fogging in the cold atmosphere.

“You aren’t the only one” Luke bit his lip looking at the huge building that bought up so many old memories he had wanted to stay dead, he found his eyes focused on the tall red doors in the centre of stark white walls.

“What do they do in there...?” Ashton looked at Luke and then back at the building his voice filled with intrigue.

Luke could have told Ashton exactly what happened in the place that was called a letting church, he had seen it first hand as a little one and it still plagued his dreams at night. Three tones a week lines of privilege humans would enter the church to have their blood transfused into a vampire. Feeding was made into a refined ceremony when Ministry was forged after the last war. Humans suffered greatly at the fangs of vampires all through the wars so when they won over the living it was expected to only get worse. Instead the vampires were pulled to heel and their religion was formed putting an end to their savagery which was forbidden to continue. The feeding ceremony was created, and humans were chosen depending on the lineage and blood type to be raised up from the slums and live to serve the soulless. 

Luke had never really let on about his past to his best friend and he wasn’t about to start now just because he was getting nostalgic.  
   
“I guess we might find out if that scaffold is anything to go by...” Luke stared at the imposing structure which was stood in front of them.

Lukes long term friend turned to stare at him nodding “I have a feeling whatever is happening up there won’t be good if these soul eaters have anything to do with it...” Ashton like most other mortals who resided on the outside or walls of Sanctum detested Vampires. They were born with a deep loathing that was passed down from generation to generation since the last and final war. There were rumours that were rife in their community about what really went on in the inner most parts Sanctum. A dark cloud descended over the ever-growing crowd and Luke buried his face further into his red wool scarf and wrapped his arms around himself.  
   
“The one’s over there...?” Ashton pointed to the congregation of people across the square from them also stood out in the wintery elements.  
   
Luke exhaled into his scarf his sky-blue eyes flicking sideways to his friend. “Hmm?” Luke replied.

“They sacrifice their children to them... don’t they...?” Ashton asked his tone flat. Luke laughed and Ashton glared at him. “That’s what I heard...”

“You hear a lot of things where we are from Ash... it’s not so much sacrificing...” Luke stopped trying to think of the best way to explain “it’s more like offering...”

“Sounds the same thing to me... fucked up!” Ashton kept his voice low, “another reason for us to join the... you know...”  
   
Luke gave his best friend a hard stare, talks of the resistance and revolt weren’t something to talk about in the open especially here. “Ok so…” he paused wanting to talk about anything other than secret resistance that was stirring “do you want me to explain…?” Luke eyed his best friend who nodded “heads of the family can put forward their chosen child to be taken in by a high blood family or just to be turned in return for the family getting privileges... such as an easier work load, money, things like that, I know it sounds fucked up. They have to keep their race going somehow, though right?”

“Yeah unfortunately” Ashton had his voice lowered. “Are there any other vampires here... do they get to see whatever it is we have been summoned to witness...?” Ashton asked breathing into his cupped hands to revive them from the cold.  
   
Luke looked around him to make sure no guards were looking and stepped up onto the railing to get a better view.  
   
“There’s a small section over by the entrance to the church...” he could tell because they were protected from the elements with a red canopy which stood out in a sinister fashion against the stark white walls of the church and their black over the top clothing. “Probably some elders and high blood family’s in there by the looks of them...it will all be screened for all the others I’m guessing...”

Even the slums where they were from had a Television network and intermittent electricity. It was important for the Clerics and the Ministry to spread the word to even the lowest of living beings in the capitol even if it was mostly propaganda and staged news.

“I knew I should have stayed home... could have just got it on the net...and watched it from the comfort of the bar with a beer...” Ashton joked.

Luke smiled to himself knowing full well that his friend wouldn’t have missed this for the world, he loved nothing more than seeing a vampire get a dressing down by the Ministry. He had a strong feeling this was going to be more than a dressing down though and they had a prime and very intimate view.

“But then you wouldn’t get blood splattered Ash...”

“Nothing like a good blood splattering on a snowy afternoon... it’s like my perfect date scenario... how did you know...” Ashton laughed and nudged into him playfully.

Luke smiled at his oldest friend and returned the nudge “I’ll remember to tell Katy that... for future reference of course”

Ashton laughed loudly catching a few eyes of the people who had gathered in the front row with them, His laugh was infectious, and Luke really didn’t know how he would have survived all these years without his closest friend and his family taking him in and looking out for him when it had really counted. They had showed him kindness when was so little and so alone.  
   
“You’re really falling for Katy huh?” Luke smiled at his friend whose eyes always lit up when Katy’s name was mentioned. Ashton blushed a little his cheeks already red from the cold went a shade deeper as he looked down at the snow that was congregating around their black boots.

“I really like her Luke” he paused still looking down his head of dirty blonde hair falling forward and dusted with powdered snow “Which kinda scares me... she could be...” he trailed off, but his eye movement was telling as he returned his hazel gaze back up on to Luke.  
   
“Wow...” He knew this was a big deal for his friend “Who would of thought. Hard man Ashton falling in love...” Luke smiled into his scarf his eyes focused on the growing crowd. It was a dangerous thing in their world to have something that was precious to you, it made a man vulnerable and put the precious thing in question similarly at risk. Luke worried for Katy if Ashton got caught up in the growing resistance. 

“Yeah. I don’t know. I didn’t see it coming but...” Ashton shrugged.

“You never see it coming. Or so I’m told...” Luke looked at his friend and his heart felt full for him finding some happiness.

Luke had experienced his fair share of loss, abandonment as a child and pain in his short life but he wished at times he could let himself open up to someone of his own.  

“You’re next anyways. You have so much to offer someone, instead of the sitting home every night watching the propaganda and being a misery”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy coming and watching it with me Ash” Luke stretched his legs trying to get the blood flow moving again.

“Oh yeah it’s the highlight of my week... but really... jokes apart you need to start living and seize the moment.” Luke knew his friend was right, but he wasn’t the best at living for the moment and not thinking about consequences.

The square was full, and a low hum of chatter blew on the strong wind. Himself and Ashton had been stood in the snow for what felt like hours the sun had moved its way across the sky and was casting long sinister shadows across the snowy ground.

“I’m surprised they did this in the day honestly” Ashton blew into his hands once again as the temperature felt to be dropping every minute they stood out in the elements.

Luke had to admit it did seem strange, nothing the Ministry did was without motive so there was a reason. Vampires could walk around in the day light hours, but their strength was diminished and theirs powers were very much drained. At this point the armed guards who had been standing around and ushering people in through the open gates started to filter around the perimeter of the square and line the path from the church to where he and Ashton had positioned themselves for a good view.

“It looks like something is happening...” Ashton broke Luke’s train of thought as the two blood red doors to the ornate church opened.  
   
***

Scarlet was in shock as she was ushered out of the court room and towards the exit of the building. “You will unhand me...” she protested at the guard as he almost pushed her over in his attempt to get her out of the room and through the double doors to the lavish entrance hall.  
   
This could not be happening to her family, they weren’t some low born new bloods they were Adeline’s and high blood. Their family name dated back generations with her father being an Elder so this couldn’t be real. The guard let her go in the entrance hall of the letting church and positioned himself behind the tall red doors. Scarlet glared at him with ice blue eyes that were seething. She was closely followed by two other woman and members of her family Adora her mother and Ophelia her Aunt who were also flanked by the security of the Ministry.

Scarlet straightened her black silk dress down with pale hands after been so roughly herded out of court and looked to the other female members of her family. Adora was already crying streaks of red blood that spilt from her blue eyes as she collapsed in a heap of black velvet and blonde hair sobbing uncontrollably. Scarlet exchanged looks with her Aunt Ophelia as rage burned in them both.  
   
“Ophelia... there has to be something that father can do...” Scarlet looked at her Aunt for help but knew she would find none.

Her blonde Aunt shook her head “we are to be made an example of it seems... this was decided before there even was a trial Scarlet... that in there...” Ophelia pointed at the now closed golden door “was just for show...”Scarlet turned around on the spot her head filled with anger and despair for her two brothers who had been charged.

She also felt enraged that Spencer would have kept this from her and even more upset that he was so careless as to get caught. There had to be more to it, the judge had called it treason. 

Alaric walked through the doors with no assistance from security and threw her a look. “Well. I didn’t see this coming...” her younger brother announced his arrival. Ophelia gave Alaric a firm look of – now is not the time. He walked to Scarlet and gently touched her bare shoulder his hand lingering on her cold skin and tracing his finger along her collar bone suggestively his grey eyes met hers fleetingly and she looked away for fear of showing her heartbreak for their two brothers. Alaric knew something. He looked too calm, she thought he looked a little pleased with himself.  
   
“Did you know... you always know... you could have saved my Toby...” Adora broke the awkward tension between them having stopped her crying long enough to point in Scarlet’s direction from her place on the floor. Taking deep breaths in between sobs “you’re always sneaking around in people’s heads... reading your cards and thinking you know everything...”  
   
Adora was upset she knew that, but these words cut deep, all her gifts had failed to see that the closest person in her life was hiding something back from her, maybe he just didn’t want to get her involved but even so she was hurt. “I didn’t know mother…if I had do you think for a second I wouldn’t of...” she paused as the reality of the sentencing hit her and if she had seen anything in Spencer’s subconscious what could she of done anyway, her brother had always done his own thing and thought about the consequences after.

Adora seemed to only be concerned about Tobias she had left Spencer out. Her Spencer. He couldn’t die she had lived her whole life with him even before they had their souls taken and lived an undead life, they had always been together. She stood there dumbfounded with no cold words of retaliation.

“Why only mention Toby...you have two sons... with a death sentence” Scarlet couldn’t keep the words in any longer.  
   
“It’s all coming out now...” Alaric was leaning against the wall behind her, Scarlet could feel his hungry stare on her.   
   
Adora looked up at her a little forlornly “forgive me Scarlet but Spencer has always been a black mark on this family...” Ophelia tutted at the remark and Alaric held back a laugh.  
   
“A black mark! I didn’t hear you calling him a black mark when he was doing your dirty work all these years...” Scarlet threw back.

“Urgh...” her mother looked affronted.  
   
“He would do anything for any of you. Hence why he’s in this situation now...” from what the judge had said Spencer and Tobias had been the head of a plot to over throw the crown and the Ministry and in favour of returning to the old ways. This was of course treason and Scarlet knew they were acting on their father’s request. It had his name written all over it but again she had seen nothing of this in his eyes, maybe she was losing her touch.  
   
“I refuse to believe you are innocent in this Al” she turned to her turned brother his side smile telling as his name went up to push his hair out of his face. A silence fell between the three woman and Alaric as Scarlet’s words hung in the air. Spencer and Tobias’s faces were engraved on her mind she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about this. Adora had started crying again, Scarlet loved her mother, but she couldn’t cope with her being like this right now and her rejection of Spencer at this time was unforgivable to her.

“Pull yourself together Adora...” Nicholas her father appeared in the doorway of the court room and looked to Ophelia to help his wife to her feet. His dark hair and rich brown eyes softened when they landed on Scarlet, however. He had always favoured her from the very first time he laid eyes on her when she was just a human girl. She sometimes wondered if Adora was jealous of their relationship and how close they were.

“Father...” she felt her voice waver with grief at seeing the man she thought would be able to help. He crossed the room to her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand like he always did and softly smiled.

“I’m sorry sweetheart...” he looked down at her and she felt like a child. She tried so hard to hide her emotions most of the time, but she was struggling. Nicholas was swiftly followed by her Uncle Cronus who walked past Ophelia helping Adora up from the floor with even a second look.

“It’s to be carried out today... now...” his dark eyes looked to the door and then to Nicholas and Alaric. Her uncle only noticed the males in this family the women couldn’t possibly understand. 

“Now! No, it can’t be now...” Scarlet flared at her Uncle her eyes cold and narrowed. This was all happening so fast.

Even her brother looked startled by the news that it was to take place now. The guard closest to the tall red door set about unlocking them.  
   
“You are to walk to the end and wait.” The guards voice was flat and his face deadpan. “The square is surrounded so don’t even think about trying anything...” he spoke again. Scarlet noted he was a new blood like most of the vampire guards who worked for the Ministry.

“What would we try...?” Alaric laughed and looked at the guard before moved towards Scarlet instinctively. She didn’t want him near her now she knew he was doing it because of Spencer’s absence. 

The guard shrugged and opened one of the tall and heavy doors. A strong gust of wind snow entered through the open door and then Scarlet saw the crowds. She felt her jaw drop as her line of site ended on the scaffolding and platform at the end as her brother put his firm arm around her. It was true. Despite herself her hand reached up grabbed Alaric’s comforting arm in shock. She needed anything that might make her feel better about this. But then no. Nothing could help her feel better about this situation. She was about to lose the most important thing in her long life, and she could do nothing about it and to make it even worse they would be watched by half the city.

“I thought this would at least have been a private moment... we aren’t a base born low blood family...” Ophelia’s voice was laced with superiority and she knew it. Her mother seemed more concerned about her friends seeing her family disgraced at that moment. It was typical of Adora.

A new voice spoke up from behind them “Even more so for you to be made an example of I’m afraid. High Treason will not be tolerated by anyone. Not even you... I’m sorry...” the guard who spoke was a higher rank Scarlet could tell from black and red star pin that was on his dark uniform which meant he was one of the first humans to be turned and to serve after the last war. He was most likely second in command. Scarlet noticed Nicholas smile to himself in disbelief.  
   
“I’ll walk with you...” he indicated for them to start leaving the entrance hall “anytime you after you my lady...” he stood next to Scarlet and she shrugged free of Alaric’s grasp in her. 

The higher-ranking officers’ grey eyes were kind as put his hand out for her to leave first. Everything inside her was saying I can’t do this but like the strong high blood vampire she knew she was she pushed her black hair back off her bare shoulders and held up the front on her silk dress to step over the snow.

“Very well sir” she looked at her father and he smiled sadly at her. Even now she had to make him proud. Her mother was a crying mess, her Uncle most likely just wanted the whole thing to be over so he could return to his study and her Aunt looked like was ready to rip the throat of the nice high-ranking man who escorted her out into the cold.  
   
***

Luke had been staring at the open door for the past ten minutes.

“What the hell is taking so long. I swear I have the onset of hypothermia” Ashton dithered pilling his coat around him in a futile aim to gain some warmth.

Luke shook his head “oh wait...” a raven-haired woman tentatively stepped out of the church and into the snow her black dress stirred in the wind her bare shoulders sent a shiver through Luke’s frozen body. She was flanked by a guard in a dark navy uniform who accompanied her as she walked in their direction. She was soon followed by brown haired male and two blonde woman and then finally two dark haired men who Luke guessed one of which had to be the head of this vampire family. The human part of the crowd started to react without even knowing what was happening. They jeered and booed in their hatred for vampires.

“What did they do... is it one of them getting it you think...” Ashton’s eyes were focused of the scene as the approached the scaffolding. The blonde didn’t reply he just shook his head his focus on the group his chin was still buried in his red scarf only his two piercing eyes showing between that and his hood.

Luke had to admire them for they were all beautiful in that alluring way that all vampires were. Pale porcelain skin, eyes that sparkle like rare intoxicating jewels, glossy flowing hair, they were hypnotising in the way they moved which was always with supreme grace and effortless finesse. One of the blonde women was crying blood a trait that Luke had always found so strange.  
   
The single guard was lining the family up along the stairs to the platform as best he could as the snow and wind buffeted undead and living alike. The crowd still booed, and Luke began to feel anxious his intrigue from before turning into something which felt a lot like dread for this family, he should be feeling nothing but hate and resentment for. He couldn’t pull his eyes from the scene and range of emotions which were spread across each of the vampires faces. The dark-haired woman was so striking and stood out to Luke in the line. Her looks were in stark contrast to the blondes who stood next to her, she looked heartbroken her face almost white her eyes wide as she looked around the square like trapped animal.

“This can’t be happening...” Luke saw her say to the blonde woman who stood next to her.

“Well Scarlet. It is.” The blonde linked her fingers through the dark-haired Scarlet’s and pulled her close as they stood in the line.

Something about this whole thing seemed odd to Luke. He didn’t understand why half the city had to be privy to this scene. “Something about this isn’t right...” Luke whispered to Ashton who nodded in reply.

“It’s sure interesting though, I mean do things like this go in all the time and we just don’t know about it...”

Luke shook his head in reply, but he couldn’t help feeling this was a display of power from Sanctum or the crown and the Ministry that wielded over all of them all - dead and the living.

The family were all lined up and waiting for whatever was going to happen next. The eyes of the capital were all focused on this high blood brood, the tension was palpable, and Luke’s breath felt caught in his throat as his old memories are dragged up.

Luke’s keen eyes focus on the two men behind. They are well dressed but one is smarter than the other. One is blonde and dressed in a fitted expensive looking black suit. He has a kind face his sparking blue eyes filled with sadness Luke notices as they get close. The other...Luke is drawn to him instantly for a reason he can’t explain his black hair is pushed back off his face coolly his skin is pale and his eyes are warm in colour but focused and hard, if he was wearing a suit his jacket is discarded his white shirt sleeves are rolled up to the elbows and tucked into his low slung tight black trousers. 

Both have the stare set on the platform in front of them or their family who are waiting. They are followed by a large bulking mountain of a man who carries a silver axe behind them. 

The black-haired woman who Luke was drawn too almost breaks when she sees the two men approaching them or maybe it’s the axe which has rattled Luke he can’t tell. The two vampires a blend of light and shade meet their family. The blonde male is taken into the arms of the crying woman. He hugs her back sincerely and kisses her forehead.

“I’m sorry Adora...”

“Tobias...” The woman named Adora doesn’t speak she just holds on right to him her sobs loud enough for Luke to here.

Luke felt uncomfortable watching this exchange, but his focus was still on the dark male who was looking awkward. His hand rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously as the black-haired woman goes to him breaking the line the officer had placed them in. She throws her arms around him and pulls him into a kiss. Luke noted the hard stare of both the brown-haired male vampire along with the one he guessed was the head of the family. It was a look a loathing and jealousy that which ran deep. 

“I can’t live without you Spence...”’he hears her sweet voice on the wind as she pulls away from their embrace and he was invested.

“You will...” his voice is soft and calming despite his situation. His hand goes to her chin and he pulls her face up to look at him. “I’m sorry... please always know that. I didn’t have a choice...” he kisses her forehead and pulls her to his chest. 

The other family members are moving around but Luke’s eyes are focused on this dark duo. There was something about them that pulled at Luke. This is the first time he had laid eyes on them, but he felt something deep down that he couldn’t ignore. Everything else fades away as he watches their moment and final exchange. He wonders what they have done to receive such dark looks from their other family members. The one called Spencer brushes Scarlet’s hair off her forehead with his fingertips and smiles sadly at her but there’s something in those hazel eyes that doesn’t sit right with Luke. It’s like he knows something that everyone else doesn’t. He doesn’t even know this man, but he knows he doesn’t want him to die. 

The executioner pulls the blonde away from the family then pushes Spencer towards the stairs roughly. Luke notices the difference between the two men Spencer looks like the only one with a death sentence, the one named Tobias looks sad but like he’s made his peace and is ready to take his leave. The executioner stands them where he wants them on the platform and places the axe between the two brothers. The crowd stirs as a new procession is making its way down the path from the church and Luke forces himself to look away from scene on the scaffolding. 

A tall man who is draped in rich velvet and jewels leads the line. The crowd reacts to him as he waves, and Luke knows instantly that he must be important. The vampires in the stands are cheering him as he makes his way towards to platform and the two men who are about to meet their punishment.  
   
“Who’s that guy...” Ashton nudges into him and breaks Luke’s trance.

He looks at Ashton his eyes a blur “Sorry...” 

Ash looked at him inquisitively and even a little concerned a smile of his face.

“Yeah... yeah...” Luke leans into his friend “that guy...” they both look at the man who is brushing past the vampire family and climbing the stairs to much applause from the vampires and chosen humans watching “is the high Chamberlain. He’s like the adviser to the royal family”

“Oh, fuck really?” Ashton looked into the distance at the imposing figure “he’s taking a risk... being out in the open like this with the resistance starting...”

Luke felt his heart beat fast at the word resistance. It was high treason. The same fate that was unfolding before their eyes could lay in wait for them if they followed this path.

“Ash... I’m not sure anymore...” How had he not thought about this before now, Ashton was right. It was a show for the rising resistance. They both watched the Chamberlain as he was waving his arms around and talking to the crowd. 

“We can’t let this stop us at least finding out more Luke... we need all deserve a better life”

Luke watched the scene his sky-blue eyes on Spencer as he looked down at the floor his face stony, they wouldn’t have a life if they got caught. The Chamberlain finished his talking and greeting, and it seemed he wanted to hurry things along. He motioned to the executioner who stood behind Tobias and pushed him to his knees and then did the same with Spencer.

“I want you all to see that while there is talk of treason and resistance in our city that I we are still lenient and that is why only one of these traitors will die today” There was an intake of breath from around the town square and the vampire family who stood only metres from Luke.

“You two. Choose who lives.” The royal adviser flicked his finger between the two men on their knees. “Whoever reaches for the axe will be saved but as part of your punishment and to show we you have renounced your devious and traitorous ways you must then dispose of the other one...” This proved too much the one called Adora who was now I extra floods of blood tears. 

The little spark in Luke which had been drawn to Spencer hoped that he would live but then he had the hard task of killing his brother. A few moments passed between the brothers and then exchanged dark looks until Spencer slowly pushed himself up onto on knee and his steady hand reached for the razor-sharp axe. Luke felt relief that the dark stranger who had drawn him in instantly would live and felt guilty for feeling the way he did about the vampire.

***  
Spencer had often wondered how and when he would meet his true end but even in all the years, he had been walked this earth he would never have guessed his brush with death would turn out like this. He had always had a lack of respect for the rules. Doing his own thing on the side and making his own way had always been a part of him from even before he was turned. He and his true sister Scarlet had done what they needed to survive, all these years later he hadn’t changed.

Now he was stood on the scaffold his handsome face splattered with blood and his skin tone paler than usual, his wide hazel eyes were drawn to ever growing puddle of blood as the realisation sinks in of what he has just done - you just executed your own brother to save yourself - was all that was running through his head.

The vampire’s knuckles were white as his numb fingers gripped onto the glinting silver axe, he had taken only moments before. He must be in shock because he never felt it being gently prised from his hands by the executioner who should have been taking his and Tobias’s heads. The man grunts at him and nods in a - you did the right thing kind of way - it’s barely a movement but Spencer takes it. He has little else to make him feel like this was the right choice. He knows this man from somewhere the scar going down this face and over his left eye and the he recalls they fought together in the last war. How they had both fallen from grace. One an executioner for the crown the other a traitor to the world he fought for.

Everything is in slow motion for Spencer he feels drugged like this isn’t happening. He can’t move he’s frozen to spot as the now thickly falling snow dissolves immediately on impact with his brothers’ blood. Spencer is jolted to his senses as he feels a hand fall firmly on his shoulder and squeeze hard, he manages to pull his eyes away from the blood of his brother as it pools around his boots.

The crowd is either booing him immensely or cheering him he can’t tell as the sickly voice of the high Chamberlain and head of the Ministry whispers over his shoulder so only he can hear.

“I honestly didn’t think you had it in you Spencer... I did you and injustice and for that I apologise... but don’t go forgetting... you may have prolonged your life, but you belong to me now and don’t go forgetting it.”  Spencer nodded and pushed his hair out of his eyes with a bloody hand. “I’m glad you understand...” the Chamberlain stepped away from him and continued talking to the jeering crowd of humans and vampires alike.

Spencer wanted to fall to his knees and show regret for his brother but that wasn’t the way this worked he had to stay strong and see this through whatever lay in store for him. He allowed himself to look down at his broken family in his daze.

 

His father was already walking away with his uncle Cronus close behind him as always, Adora his turned mother was fighting with his fierce Aunt Ophelia, she was trying to get up the stairs of the scaffold to most likely to try and finish him off herself or at least disown him for the last time.

The Chamberlain was talking to the crowd and telling them how he’s now exiled and named as a traitor despite him doing the deed that was asked of him. This was no surprise to Spencer, he knew the deal before he even stepped up here, both he and his brother did.

His line of sight fell on to his sister Scarlet and Alaric as he walked to her side. He draped his arm around her shoulder and something inside Spencer flared. He allowed himself to give her a sad half smile as she stood there her icy cold stare hard and unbelieving as she looked up at him nestled into Alaric’s chest. Scarlet had a hard exterior but to him she was still the girl he had grown up with, she was more damaged than she would ever let on to anyone other than him. They both understood each other’s suffering probably more than and brother and sister should, so he knew part of his sister’s sadness as she stood there being comforted by Alaric in the snow was selfishly for herself and that he would no longer be around for her. She returned his sad smile and turned her back on him to follow her father who would no doubt be glad they were separated at long last. Alaric glared at him and smiled before following his sister. Spencer and his brother had never seen eye to eye, and he couldn’t help thinking he was partly behind all of this.

In his daze at focusing on his sister Spencer had failed to see that Adora had broken free of Ophelia and was climbing the steps in a fit of rage and tears. The Chamberlain laughed as she pushed past him and encouraged the crowd to react as she pushes past the executioner and get to Spencer. Her usual pristine appearance is dishevelled by the snow and her despair. Her porcelain cheeks are streaked with blood her blue eyes filled with hate as reaches him no care that her black flowing skirt is her precious Toby’s blood. Now she stands before him her energy seems to have all but left her and she looks at him sadly before slapping him with the back of her ringed hand with everything once of strength that she has left. Spencer felt the blood instantly tricked down his face where she’d cut his cheek bone with one of her jewelled rings and returned his blank stare to face her. He knew it would appear disrespectful to her to look her in the eye which is why he did it he needed to make it look real. 

“Don’t you have anything to say to me Spencer...?” she spoke his name like it gave her physical pain “...it should have been you that died here today... Toby is twice the man and son you will ever be me...” Spencer looked at her and didn’t say anything but there were so many things he could say that she would never understand, like how she had always looked down on him and been jealous of Scarlet because of Nicholas’s obsession with her. How he had done countless things for their family which and cause that she never knew about but still she would never change her opinion of him. 

Toby was still a traitor at the end of the day the same as he was, they had both conspired and been caught. Toby would never be able to do what was asked of Spencer now he was to be exiled. When they had both been given the choice Tobias had looked at him and nodded “it has to be you brother... and for that burden I am so very sorry” 

Spencer had been born and raised in the gutter, he had killed more than once to survive while he was human, he had most likely committed countless atrocities as the creature he was now before the changes made by their sovereign and the Ministry to pull them into line, he had lived in the darkness and gone back for more so he knew when he and his brother were given the ultimatum right before they stepped out into this very square he knew could easily do it again all to save the family that would now despise him.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I have checked this over and over and can’t look at it anymore so I apologise if there are errors. Let me know and I’ll fix them.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
